un vrai cauchemar
by azu888
Summary: un enlevement, un psycopathe, un gamin,C'est un veritable cauchemard pour l'entourage du jeune photographe
1. Chapter 1

**Un cauchemar réel **

C'était un soir, le jeune photographe avait trouvé un travail intéressant. Un important trafique entre deux mafieux. Il espérait de ne pas se retrouver nez a nez avec un certain homme. Ce trafique se passait sur le port, un trafique d'arme plus exactement.

Il était fixé pour 21h30 devant l'entrepôt numéro 13. Ce n'était pas la première fois et surtout pas la dernière. Ce numéro qui, comme tout le monde le sait, ne porte pas bonheur. Mais pour le photographe c'était pire, toutes ses rencontre avec des mafieux, se passaient toujours mal et il fallait en plus que ce soit à cet entrepôt. Enfin il ne pouvait pas laisser une occasion pareille. Il fallait bien gagner sa vie d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'est pourquoi il se rendit au port pour avoir les photos qui lui rapporteraient de l'argent, argent temps désirer. Arriver sur place, il s'installa derrière des caisses de marchandise (comme à son habitude). Il était désormais 21h25 et toujours rien. Le port était toujours désert jusqu'au moment où il entendit un bruit de voiture. Il prépara donc son appareil photo, puis se pencha pour observer. Un homme, en costume blanc, était adossé à la voiture. C'est alors que l'autre voiture, accompagnée d'une camionnette, firent leur apparition. L'homme en blanc, sortit une mallette noire, sûrement de l'argent. La camionnette s'arrêta à côté de la voiture. Un homme, qu'il reconnu tout de suite, en sortit. En effet cet homme était l'un d'Asami, shibuya c'est comme cela qu'on le nommait, était un homme fidèle à Asami et il avait souvent rencontré le jeune photographe. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'Asami soit toujours dans des affaires étranges? Pourquoi il tombait sur les affaires de ce yakusa sans coeur et d'une froideur inimaginable? Le faisait-il exprès? Après moult réflexions il décida de prendre quelques photos. L'échange commença et les hommes avaient l'air de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. C'était bien sa veine, Asami était partout où il allait, comme si quelqu'un le suivait.

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie quand un coup de feu retentit. Akihito se pencha et remarqua qu'il y avait du grabuge entre ces hommes. Il essaya d'entendre de quoi il parlait mais il était trop loin. C'était en train de tourner au vinaigre et il était préférable pour le jeune homme de s'éclipser sans attirer l'attention. Un bruit de voiture retentit. C'était sûrement l'un des opposants qui partait. Il s'apprêta à sortir lorsqu'une main vint lui attraper le bras. Il se retourna et vit un des hommes d'Asami accompagné de shibuya qui avait l'air d'être heureux

- " Je pense que mon patron va être heureux de te voir, Tu commençais à lui manquer tu sais"

Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement, il ne voulait pas y aller. Il se débâtit, en vain; rien à faire, il était cuit. Malgré ses efforts il ne pouvait pas échapper à ce pervers. L'homme qui le tenait, le fit entrer dans la voiture et referma la porte. Shibuya était installé à côté de lui.

- " Vous avez peur que je m'envole ou quoi

- Mon patron m'a prévenu sur tes magnifiques feintes, dit l'homme

pffff...j'vous jure"

Arrivé devant l'immeuble ou se logeait Asami, Akihito sortit de la voiture suivit de près par shibuya. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du yakusa après quelques minutes de marche. L'homme de main frappa à la porte de l'appartement de son patron et ouvrit. Shibuya referma la porte après l'entrée du jeune homme. Asami était adossé sur une chaise, la cigarette à la main et plongea dans des documents. Il releva les yeux sur son homme, qui lui raconta ce qui s'était passé. A la fin du récit de shibuya, le visage d'Asami s'était fait effrayant, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se replongea ensuite dans ses documents. L'homme de main tourna le dos à son patron et commença à avancer vers la sortie. Il s'arrêta au niveau du jeune homme.

"Tache de le mettre de bonne humeur" et il sortit, fermant la porte derrière lui. Un silence s'installa après le départ de shibuya. Voyant l'homme d'affaire occupé et ne supportant pas le silence. Il décida de le briser.

"Je vois que tu est occupé, alors je rentre chez moi"

"Où tu comptes aller"

"Euh...chez moi?

Vraiment? l'homme d'affaire avait relevé la tête "ou étais-tu passé? Tu serais pas en train de me fuir Takaba?" à ces mots il se leva et écrasa sa cigarette

"Te fuir? Tu penses?...qu'est ce qui te le fait penser? La voix du photographe était peu assurée.

"Cela fait déjà 2 semaines je commençais à me demander si tu ne t'étais pas fait enlever. Mais à ce que je vois tu as l'air d'être en pleine forme" Un petit sourire naquit sur le visage de l'homme d'affaire. Un sourire peu évocateur au goût du photographe.

"C'est fou comme le temps passe vite. Maintenant je m'en vais"

"Tu crois que je vais te laisser partir? N'oublie pas tu m'appartiens"

Je ne t'appartiens pas et maintenant lâche moi. Le jeune homme se débattait et gesticulait pour se défaire de l'homme qui tenait son poignet

L'homme d'affaire avait attrapé le poignet du jeune homme. Celui-ci était nerveux, il ne voulait pas que ça recommence. Il en avait plus qu'assez de servir de "pute" au yakusa. (1)

"Puisque tu ne veux pas te calmer, tu vas aller te calmer dans la chambre." Il le tira et le jeta dans la chambre, puis il verrouilla la porte.

Le jeune homme se précipita alors vers la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir, mais sans succès. Elle était belle et bien fermée à clé. Cet enfoiré l'avait enfermé et ça, il ne le supportait pas. Il donna donc, des coups de poing en hurlant au yakusa de le laisser sortir. Mais celui-ci resta muet. Le châtain décida de s'asseoir et de se calmer. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'Akihito entende le déclique qui signifiait que la porte s'ouvrait. Asami s'appuya sur le coin de la porte, fixant le jeune homme d'un regard qui ne signifiait rien de bon.

- "Tu es calmé?" dit-il calmement tout en le fixant.

-"Oui...Qu'est ce que tu veux? Qu'ai-je fait de mal cette fois?"

- "Ce que tu as fait de mal? Tu étais à proximité d'une de mes affaires, qui, je te le signale, était très importante."

-"Je ne le savais pas...Je peux rentrer chez moi?"

-"Tu es sans espoir, tu as l'air de ne pas comprendre la situation dans laquelle tu es. Faut-il que je te le dise?

-"Non...je préfère pas" le jeune homme se sentit mal a l'aise à la vue du yakusa, qui, le dévorait déjà des yeux

- "Dans ce cas explique moi ce que tu faisais là bas?

Ce ne sont pas t'es affaires je te signale.

-"Vus que tu le prends comme ça, une punition s'impose. Je vais te montrer qui est le mettre ici. A ces mots, le yakusa s'approcha du jeune homme, qui se leva et recula jusqu'à être coincé par le mur.

-"Asami...ce n'est pas le moment...je ne veux pas" il tremblait à l'idée des événements à venir. Il ne voulait pas faire cette chose écœurante, bref plaisante, mais écœurante. Asami attrapa le poignet du jeune homme, celui ci se débâtit et manqua de donner une baffe. C'est alors que le yakusa glissa des mots dans l'oreille du jeune homme, ce qui eut pour effet de le figer. Comment pouvait-il dire ça, cet homme dont le coeur, si coeur il y avait, était froid et sans sentiment. Pourquoi pensait-il à ça? Pourquoi?

Pendant que le jeune homme se posait des questions incalculables, le yakusa en profita pour le dévêtir tout en savourant la peau douce et fine de son partenaire. Il tira le jeune photographe de sa réflexion, lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour ensuite y faufiler sa langue. Akihito ne pouvait lui résister, sa manière d'embrasser était tel...il ne put malheureusement les décrire. Il fut allongé sur le lit par un simple geste, déjà nu, la bouche de l'homme d'affaire faisant son exploration. Ses mains expertes, glissèrent le long du torse, laissant au photographe, une douce caresse. Akihito fut surprit de la tendresse du yakusa, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Il laissa échapper un soupir lorsque le yakusa descendit. En effet, sa bouche avait déjà parcourut le cou, le torse et il en était a...au cuisse. Il fut alors surprit lorsque le yakusa pris en main son intimité puis sentit quelque chose d'humide et de chaud sur son membre. Les soupirs se transformèrent vite en petits gémissements. Le plaisir avait gagné sur sa raison, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir. Bien entendu, il laissa échapper un bruit étrange lorsqu'il se libera dans la main du brun. Il se sentit un peu honteux, mais il se sentait aussi...étrangement bien. D'ailleurs cela l'étonna. Le yakusa défit son pantalon et leva les jambes du châtain pour pouvoir rapprocher ses hanches. Akihito ferma les yeux et se prépara à se qui allait suivre. Une vive douleur l'envahit lorsque le brun le pénétra. Des larmes de douleur lui échappa et fut surpris lorsque l'homme d'affaire vint cueillir les perles salées. Le plaisir arriva bien vite faisant disparaître la douleur. Le yakusa avait entamé le va et vient accélérant le mouvement pour enfin atteindre le moment de la libération. Akihito poussa un long gémissement à cette action et s'écroula sur le brun essayant de reprendre son souffle. Il regarda le yakusa, qui lui, n'avait pas l'air fatigué. Il se leva et se rhabilla pour enfin se tourner vers le photographe

-"Je te prends ceci, tu n'en auras pas besoin" Il tenait dans sa main gauche, la pellicule photo prise le soir.

-"Rend les moi!!! C'est mon salaire!!!!" Il se leva assez mécontent.

-"Si c'est un problème d'argent je peux te payer?" dit-il un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.

C'est alors qu'Akihito s'emporta.

-"JE NE SUIS PAS UNE PUTE BORDEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Il se rhabilla à son tour et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée suivi de l'homme d'affaire.

-"Où vas-tu?

-"Je rentre chez moi enfoiré" il ouvrit la porte et fut interpellé par le brun.

-"Quoi encore,

-"Fait gaffe à toi...pigé"

-"T'es pas ma mère" et il claqua la porte. Il descendit les marches et s'arrêta. Est ce que Asami s'inquièterait? C'était bien la première fois qu'il se comportait de cette façon. De quoi avait-il peur? Pourquoi s'inquiéter? Et pourquoi s'était-il montré si doux? Pourquoi il lui disait de faire attention?

Sa réponse fut toute trouvée lorsqu'une main l'attrapa mettant un bout de tissu. Cela sentait fort et ça lui monta vite à la tête. Tout devenait noir, la seule chose qu'il vit, était l'homme du port puis les ténèbres.

**A suivre**

Excusez le vocabulaire

Akihito : aaaaah !!!! Pourquoi toujours moi y'en a marre

L'auteur écrivant sur du papier : arrête de te plaindre tu veux

Akihito : y'en a marre faut toujours que je me fasse enlever !! Et puis y vas me faire quoi d'après vous .Te connaissant je vais avoir mal.

L'auteur un sourire au lèvre : Mais non, et puis je ne sais pas de quoi tu parle

Akihito : C'est ca comme si j'ailler te croire

Asami qui commencer a en avoir marre : Taisez vous un peu, c'est lassant

Akihito vert de rage : Toi tait toi, t'en as bien profité et puis ses quoi cette phrase hein ??

L'auteur se bouchant les oreilles : Il devient vraiment chiant je crois qu'une punition s'impose .Tu ne croit pas asami ?

Asami un sourire pervers aux lèvres : Oui, et je vais m'en charger

Akihito le sentent mal : Ah non sa suffit .Bas les pattes pervers. Nnnnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!!

L'auteur regardant les ébat des deux amants : Comme c'est mimi

Akihito criant de toute ces forces : yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, je veut pas !!!!!!!!!

Je vous laisse rêver la suite et quelque reviews ne seront pas de trop


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre2

Asami venait d'apprendre la nouvelle et se retrouvait désormais au téléphone avec l'agresseur. Celui-ci voulait négocier la libération du jeune photographe.

« Je suis très heureux de pouvoir vous parler, j'en avais assez de communiquer par l'intermédiaire de vos hommes. Enfin, ce que je te demande est simple, je veux posséder une chose qui m'est chère mais je pense que cela va être dur pour toi. »

« Dépêchez-vous, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. » répondit Asami d'un ton plutôt agacé.

« J'y viens. Voilà ce que je veux, c'est ton corps en échange de celui du gamin. » dit-il tout simplement.

« Mon corps ? Crois-tu sincèrement que je vais faire cette….. »

« Tu n'as pas le choix, je détiens une personne qui, je te le ferais remarquer, t'appartient et à laquelle tu y attaches une certaine importance. Il est facile pour moi de le tuer ou de le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il m'implore d'abréger ses souffrances. Tu vois où je veux en venir n'est-ce pas ? »

« Si jamais il te vient une des idées que tu viens de me citer et que tu les appliques, je me ferais une joie de te faire un trou dans la cervelle comme cadeau. » Le ton de l'homme d'affaire était devenu glacial. Son regard était devenu menaçant.

« J'ai hâte de voir ça, tu as un mois pour te décider, après ça je doute que tu le revoies un jour. Ah, et pour que tu te décides un peu plus vite, je t'enverrai des cassettes tous les deux jours. Je te dis bonne continuation. » Et sur ces mots, il raccrocha.

L'homme d'affaire, plongé dans ses pensées, redoutait le contenu de ces cassettes. Tout ce qu'il savait sur cet homme était qu'il aimait voir les gens souffrir, une sorte de psychopathe.

Akihito se réveilla avec un mal de tête, qui était assez douloureux. Il regarda autour de lui, faisant le point sur la situation. Il se trouvait dans une petite pièce, dont le mur était tout blanc. Les seules choses dont-il se souvenait, étaient d'être sorti de l'immeuble où se trouvait le yakuza, et d'avoir aperçu un homme. Puis ce fut le trou noir. D'ailleurs ce fut aussi le déclique. Et oui, il s'était encore fait enlever, mais la question qui demeurait était, qui lui en voulait ? Et pourquoi ? Il commençait à en avoir marre que ce genre de chose lui arrive. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Deux hommes firent leur apparition dans la pièce, puis un autre, sûrement le patron des deux autres. Ils étaient tous habillés en blanc, costume trois pièces. Un des hommes arriva devant le photographe, le dévisageant.

-« Je ne vois pas ce qu'Asami te trouve, J'ai connu mieux »

-« Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? »

-« Oh, Ce que je veux ? Ce n'est sûrement pas toi, les gamins ne m'intéressent pas, je préfère les hommes mûrs. »

-« Alors pourquoi m'avez-vous enlevé ? » Demanda-t-il un peu sur les nerfs.

-« Pour pouvoir atteindre Asami. Il prête une attention toute particulière pour toi. D'ailleurs je ne vois pas pourquoi. Il devrait s'intéresser à moi, Je suis un bel homme hein ? Mouaah ah ah. J'adore me dire ça. »

Akihito le regarda d'un air abattu et pensa que cet homme était complètement fêlé

-« Il ne s'intéressera jamais à vous, et vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? Parce que vous êtes cinglé. »

Un violent coup s'abattit alors sur le jeune homme, et celui-ci s'écroula au sol le souffle coupé.

-« Laisse-moi te donner un conseil gamin, » La voix de l'homme s'était faite plus dure. « Tu ferais mieux de te tenir tranquille et de te la boucler pigé ?

Akihito fit un signe de la tête. Quel abruti il faisait, il fallait toujours qu'il se la ramène. Il ne pouvait pas se la fermer de temps en temps. L'homme se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte. Il s'arrêta un instant et parla à un de ses hommes.

-« Prépare toi à avoir mal. Ah, et si tu as une petite envie, il y a des toilettes derrière la porte au fond. » Un petit sourire aux lèvres apparut, puis il sortit à la suite de ses hommes. Il se retrouva seul, dans cette petite pièce blanche. Qu'entendait-il par « Prépare-toi à souffrir » ? Ca sentait le roussi, ça ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite.

Asami était assis sur sa chaise, devant son bureau. Il était pendu au téléphone avec un de ses hommes. Ensuite quelqu'un frappa à la porte puis rentra. Il regarda un moment l'homme d'affaire et constata que la conversation était importante. Quelques minutes plus tard, le yakuza raccrocha et se tourna vers l'homme en question.

-« Vous m'avez appelé Asami-sama ? »

-« Oui, je veux que tu me remplaces lors de l'échange de demain » répondit l'homme d'affaire « Et je veux savoir qui est le type qui a enlevé Takaba, est-ce clair ? »

-« Oui monsieur, je ferai de mon mieux. »

Sur ce, l'homme sortit du bureau de son patron avec pour mission de retrouver Takaba. C'est alors que le portable de l'homme d'affaire sonna. Il décrocha le téléphone, et fut assez surpris d'entendre la voix du jeune homme. Apparemment il n'avait pas pensé à lui enlever son portable.

-« Asami, c'est Akihito ! »

-« Ou es-tu ? »

-« Comme si je pouvais le savoir. »

-« Sais-tu au moins ce que veut ton agresseur ? »

-« Heu……..à moi rien, mais à toi oui. Pourquoi il faut toujours qu'on s'en prenne à moi ? »

-« Arrête de te plaindre. »

-« Que j'arrête ? Il faudrait d'abord m'expliquer pourquoi on s'attaque toujours à moi ? Et surtout pour t'atteindre toi ? J'en ai marre. »

- « Pourquoi m'appelles-tu dans ce cas ? »

-« …………..Pour que tu me sortes de là ! » Répondit le jeune. Apparemment il refusait toujours l'aide du yakuza. Il ne le supportait pas, mais ce fut assez amusant pour l'homme d'affaire d'entendre celui-ci lui réclamer son aide.

-« Aurais-tu besoin de mon aide mon petit Akihito ? » demanda Asami d'un ton assez amusé.

-« …………………oui » chuchota Akihito.

Un sourire satisfait vint se dessiner sur le visage de l'homme d'affaire. Il demanda alors au jeune homme, tout ce qu'il s'avait sur son agresseur. Essayant de faire de son mieux pour « aider » le yakuza, i donna la description et le nom de leur chef. Nom dont il n'était pas vraiment sûr, car il ne l'avait entendu qu'une fois. Puis entendant du bruit dans le couloir, il raccrocha le téléphone.

Asami, le téléphone à la main, décida d'appeler un de ses hommes à son bureau. Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte, puis un homme entra. Il arriva devant le bureau du yakuza et s'inclina légèrement

-« J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelques recherches importantes. »

-« Lesquelles ? » demanda l'homme de main.

-« je veux que tu trouves des informations sur un certain Yamainua. » (1)

-« Bien monsieur. » répondit l'homme devant le bureau.

Asami donna une feuille de papier au géant. En effet l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui, avait une forte carrure et il était beaucoup plus grand que son patron. Sur cette feuille il y avait la description que le jeune homme avait faite de son agresseur. L'homme remercia le yakuza puis avec un signe de respect, il s'exila hors du bureau. Une fois sortit, le yakuza s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil, sortit une cigarette de sa veste qu'il alluma, et resta plongé dans ses pensées. Son regard fixait le vide, un regard sans expression.

Akihito venait de raccrocher et rangea son portable. Il s'assit au font de la salle, plus exactement dans un coin. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était attendre. Enfin il avait la possibilité de méditer sur lui et sur son comportement ainsi que sur la relation qu'il entretenait avec Asami. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça une relation. Il ne comprenait toujours pas le yakuza. Pourquoi venait-il le chercher, sachant qu'à ses yeux, il n'était qu'un simple jouet. Surtout qu'il n'y gagnait rien, mis à part se faire blesser. Yakusa qui savait ce qui allait lui arriver alors qu'il l'avait prévenu. D'ailleurs pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Est-ce qu'il s'inquièterait sur son sort ? La réponse était déjà toute trouvée. Bien sur que non, il lui sauvait la vie pour pouvoir calmer ses nerfs quand celui-ci ce trouvait dans les parages, et aussi à lui faire des choses pas très catholiques. Il arrêta sa méditation lorsqu'il entendit du bruit dans le couloir. Deux voix d'hommes se faisaient entendre. Il décida donc de se lever et s'approcha de la porte pour pouvoir entendre la conversation.

-« Il faut ce dépêcher à tout préparer avant qu'il n'arrive, sinon on va avoir le droit à son topo. »

-« On fait ce que l'on peut, mais c'est pas évident. »

-« Ca, C'est ton problème débrouille toi. »

Akihito se demandait de quoi pouvaient bien parler les deux hommes. Apparemment cela avait l'air très important. Il entendit une troisième voix dans le couloir.

-« Les appareils son prêts, Je pense que l'on va pouvoir commencer. »

-« La camera aussi est prête ? » fit la première voix.

-« Oui, tout. » Dit la troisième.

Akihito n'y comprenait rien. De quel appareil il voulait bien parler et de quelle caméra ? Il réfléchit et comprit assez vite que ça lui était destiné. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour le comprendre. Ça sentait vraiment le roussi pour lui, et il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. La poisse, tout ce qu'Akihito espérait était qu'Asami vienne le chercher au plus vite. Qu'est-ce que ce cinglé allait bien lui faire. Il allait bientôt le savoir quand il entendit le déclique de la porte. Il se précipita au fond de la salle et s'assit.

Deux hommes accompagnés de leur patron, entrèrent dans la salle. Un des hommes portait un caméscope et l'autre ne portait rien. Quant à leur chef, lui, et bien il portait une blouse blanche avec une sorte de masque et il était muni d'un scalpel. Il se prenait pour quoi ? Un médecin ? Un chirurgien ? C'était vraiment du n'importe quoi. Un vrai comique celui là.

L'homme s'avança vers le jeune homme et s'arrêta devant lui. Un petit sourire, qui fit frissonner le photographe, illumina le visage du médecin. Un sourire qui en disait long sur les choses à venir. (2)

-« Es-tu prêt ? »

**A suivre ….**

Yamainua venant de yamainu qui signifie chacal.

A vous de deviner ce qu'il risque de faire.

Akihito étripant l'auteur : je vais te tuer !!!!

L'auteur ne pouvant plus respirer : a…rette….attent la fin

Akihito ne voulant pas écouter : non. MEURS

Yamainua arrivant comme un fou : mouah ah ah !!! C'est la fête ici. Laissez-moi-vous montrer comme je suis beau.

Akihito lâchant l'auteur : il est complètement cinglé, et pas que dans cette putain d'histoire.

Asami n'écoutant que sa rage : Je vais lui mettre une balle dans la tête.

L'auteur : tout le monde se calme s'il vous plaît, l'histoire n'est pas finie.

Voila un nouveau chapitre de clôturé. Des reviews ??


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que le jeune photographe avait disparu. Le yakusa avait pourtant cherché, mais sans donner de résultat. Asami après une dure journée opta choisi de rentrer chez lui. Il sortit de la limousine et pénétra dans le bâtiment. Avant de monter à l'étage, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa boite à lettres. Il remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose. IL sortit donc les clés de sa boite et l'ouvrit ; en effet, il y avait belle et bien quelque chose. Une lettre avec une sorte de paquet. Le yakusa regarda un moment la lettre, puis ferma la boite et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Une fois monté, il rentra dans son appartement, ou plutôt dans sa chambre d'hôtel. L'homme d'affaire posa le paquet sur une table basse et décida d'ouvrir la lettre. Il fut assez surpris mais aussi énervé de voir à qui elle appartenait.

« Cher Asami

J'espère pour toi que tu ne t'ennuis pas sans ton jouet favori. Pour te dire, moi je m'amuse comme un fou. Je comprends désormais pourquoi tu tiens à le récupérer, bien que je ne comprenne toujours pas pourquoi tu n'as pas choisi quelqu'un de moins insolent. Aimes-tu à ce point que l'on te tienne tête, ou c'est toi qui lui as appris ? Enfin c'est pour dire que... Il va falloir te décider et vite. Moi je commence à perdre patience. Plus tu attendras et plus je m'amuserai avec son corps. Le paquet fourni avec la lettre va sûrement te décider à réagir.

Toutes mes salutations mi amor

Ps : Je suis beaucoup plus attirant que ce gosse. Mouah ah ah !!! »

Le yakusa déchira la lettre et la jeta dans la corbeille qui se trouvait juste à côté. Il ouvrit ensuit le paquet et en sortit une cassette. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien contenir ? Il n'y avait qu'une façon de le savoir, c'était de la visualiser. L'homme d'affaire la rentra alors dans le magnétoscope et la démarra. La colère monta assez rapidement chez le yakusa, quand il vit son contenu. Cette ordure avait osé poser la main sur son jouet. En effet la cassette en question contenait une scène où l'on pouvait voir très clairement les faits et gestes des hommes, se trouvant dans la même pièce que le photographe. Des cris de douleur se faisaient entendre, la douleur du jeune homme se faisant torturer de diverse façon. Les hommes, se trouvant à ses côtés, prenaient un malin plaisir à jouer avec son animal. En gros, cette cassette montrait les diverses façons de torture. Et oui, les hommes s'amusaient à lui taper sur la gueule passant par le viol, qui je le cite, n'était pas très agréable pour Akihito. On pouvait très bien voir, des tonnes de bleus et autre blessure diverse, qui ne dataient par du jour où cette cassette avait été filmée. Déjà deux jours, deux jours, mais il était déjà dans un sale état. Et c'est ce qui mit le yakusa en rogne. Il possédait assez d'imagination pour constater que son calvaire venait de commencer et qu'il fallait se dépêcher.

Le yakusa ne pouvait plus supporter cette maudite vidéo, sa colère était bien présente et brisa la pauvre télécommande du magnétoscope avec la seule force de sa main. Quelques gouttes de sang vinrent alors tâcher la moquette. Il choisi d'arrêter le film et jeta la boite noire sur le mur où elle alla s'éclater en plusieurs morceaux.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers son bureau et prit une cigarette, essayant de se calmer. Trois petites minutes s'écoulèrent avant que l'homme d'affaire décide enfin d'écraser sa sucette à cancer pour prendre son téléphone. Il composa un numéro et à la troisième sonnerie un homme décrocha.

-« Accélérez les recherches. Prenez le maximum d'hommes disponibles.»

-« A vos ordres Asami-sama. »

Il resta toute la nuit éveiller essayant de trouver une solution. Mais comme dit le proverbe, c'est chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Sans indice, il était presque impossible de réussir. Il se leva donc de son siège et se dirigea vers la porte, lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha son portable et répondit. C'était un de ses hommes, et plus exactement l'homme qui avait été chargé de faire des recherches sur Yamainua.

-« Désolé de vous déranger mais j'ai fait les recherches dont vous m'avez chargées et je comptais vous faire part de mes découvertes.

-« Je t'écoute ? » répondit l'homme d'affaire.

-« Voila, j'ai découvert un grand nombre de gens portant le nom de Yamainua, j'ai donc réduit mes recherches en prenant en compte la situation.

-« Et ? »

-« J'ai trouvé trois personnes suspectes et susceptibles de s'en prendre à vous. »

-« On reparlera de ça à mon bureau, rends-toi là bas, j'arrive dans dix minutes. »

-« Entendu Asami-sama.

Il raccrocha son téléphone et appela la limousine pour qu'elle vienne le chercher. Une fois celle-ci arrivée il monta à l'intérieur, sortant au passage une cigarette. Il en rejeta la fumée blanche et resta pensif tout le long du trajet. Il arriva au Sion et monta les marches et arriva devant son bureau où son homme l'attendait. Il le salua et entrèrent tous deux dans la pièce.

-« Je t'écoute, parle » dit-il en prenant place sur son siège.

-« Voila, j'ai découvert trois suspects. L'un est un ancien dealer, avec qui vous avez traité il y a longtemps. Il a fait plusieurs années de prison et il est en liberté depuis huit mois. Il avait juré de se venger de vous pour l'avoir envoyer en prison. Il se nomme Yuri Yamainua.

-« Je m'en souviens parfaitement, et je doute qu'il ait élaboré un tel plan, il n'était pas très futé, il faut dire qu'il avait une cervelle de moineau pour s'être fait avoir si facilement. « Continu » dit-il à son homme de main.

-« Bien. Le second est un mafieux que vous avez envoyé en prison. Mais je doute que se soit lui, il n'a pas encore fini de purger sa peine. Le dernier est un ancien médecin, qui a longtemps travaillé dans un hôpital traitant des malades de l'amiante. D'après mes renseignements, il était considéré comme bon médecin mais légèrement sadique. Il fut accusé de meurtre en série dans l'hôpital où il travaillait, meurtres pas très jolis. Tous ses patients étaient dévisagés et charcutés. Il a fait quinze ans de prison et a été relâché il y a un mois de ça. Il se nomme Yamainua kyoya. »

Asami resta pensif, ce que venait de dire son homme était intéressant et il se focalisa sur le dernier cité. Cela pourrait coller avec l'état de son jouet et l'esprit du psychopathe.

-« Faites plus de recherches sur ce Yamainua kyoya. » ordonna l'homme d'affaire. Le gorille eu un petit sourire discret puis regarda son patron.

-« C'est déjà fait Asami-sama » répondit l'homme. Ce fut au tour du yakusa de sourire. Il n'avait pas à faire à un simple gorille, il avait pour habitude de lui confier toutes les recherches nécessaires à ses trafics.

-« Alors je t'écoute »

-« D'après ce que je sais, il a interagi avec la vie du jeune homme. Le père du photographe était avocat dans le temps et c'est lui qui a été chargé de l'affaire de Yamainua. Il l'a envoyé en prison après avoir été menacé lui et sa famille. Mais les menaces étaient centrées sur leur enfant. Je sais aussi que Yamainua kyoya a eu une enfance difficile du fait que sa mère ait été tuée pas son père, d'une façon assez horrible. Le corps de la jeune femme était méconnaissable dû aux multiples séquelles, et les policiers chargés de retrouver le meurtrier, avait retrouvé des reste de lafemme précédemment autopsier, ainsi que d'autres membres, ils ont été retrouvés dans un frigo de boucherie. Et les meurtres de Yamainua étaient similaires aux meurtres de son père. (1)

-« Je vois » dit- il en restant plonger dans se pensée. Il avait du mal à s'imaginer le photographe en plusieurs morceaux tel un puzzle.

-« Ce n'est pas tout. Il a été dans le même lycée que le votre, avant qu'il ne parte dans une université de médecine. Dans le même lycée mais aussi dans la même classe que vous. »

-« Cela expliquerait la lettre et son attachement. » dit-il « Trouvez-le, je pense que sa cachette dois avoir un rapport avec son ancienne profession, et puis pour pouvoir torturer quelqu'un, il faut des instruments. Cherchez tous les hôpitaux désinfectés ou cabinet médical. Passez la ville au peigne fin et trouvez-le. » Sa voix était froide mais pas menaçante, il était inquiet mais ne le montra pas à son gorille. « Vous pouvez y aller. »

-« Entendu » Il commença à partir puis s'arrêta et revint au bureau. »

-« J'ai trouvé ça dans votre boite à lettres, je crois que c'est mauvais signe. » sur ces mots il donna l'enveloppe et partit. Asami la regarda un moment puis décida de l'ouvrir. Ce qu'il vit le mit hors de lui. En plus de torturer son jouet, cette ordure jouait avec ses nerfs.

L'enveloppe contenait une mèche de cheveux, couleur châtain, maculé de sang, et un tube contenant un liquide blanchâtre. Pas besoin d'être un savant pour s'avoir ce que c'était. (2)On pouvait constater des taches de sang dans le tube. Une colère noire envahit alors l'homme d'affaire. Une folle envie de tuer cette ordure, de lui mettre du plomb dans la cervelle. Il s'amusait avec lui, mais plus pour longtemps. Il comptait bien récupérer son animal, même si pour cela le sang devait couler. Il prit alors une boite en carton et y déposa le tube et la mèche. Il la referma et se leva pour la déposer à côté de sa veste précédemment enlevée et mise sur un dossier de siège.

Il devait aller se calmer, ce psychopathe avait réussi à le mettre hors de lui et c'était assez mauvais. Il appela la limousine pour qu'il puisse rentrer à son apparemment. Il mit sa veste et prit la boite en carton. Il était 18h quand Asami rentra dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il mit la boite en haut d'un meuble, et se servit un verre d'alcool. Il s'assit sur le sofa, sortit une cigarette et resta le regard dans le vide, tentant de se calmer.

Akihito était au sol, seul dans la pièce. Ses membres lui faisaient souffrir le martyre, et il ne pouvait plus tenir debout à cause de ces brutes épaisses. Il savait désormais où il se trouvait et il fallait prévenir Asami. La seule chose qu'il redoutait c'était que ce psychopathe trouve son téléphone portable et décide de le tuer. Et puis c'était écœurant d'envoyer à l'homme d'affaire ses cheveux et se…..se….. Enfin vous avez compris. Il voulait absolument rentrer chez lui et être en compagnie de ce pervers. Un pervers soit, mais pas un psychopathe, même s'il en doutait un peu. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de se retrouver dans les bras du yakusa, là où il se sentait en sécurité. Il éprouvait d'étranges choses à l'égard du yakusa, mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Il ne voulait surtout pas se l'avouer et encore moins le dévoiler au yakusa, sous peine d'être la victime de ses moqueries. Il se rappela la dernière nuit passée ensemble, et le fait qu'il s'était laisser faire, faute d'une petite phrase qui l'avait choqué.

Il se dirigea vers les toilettes en rampant, et s'assit. Il sortit son téléphone dont-il avait eu l'idée de le cacher et de l'éteindre. Il composa un numéro et attendit. A la deuxième sonnerie, quelqu'un décrocha.

-« Hallo » fit la voix masculine derrière le combiné. »

-« Asami c'est moi… »

**A suivre…**

Pas très joli tout ça non. Tel père tel fils

Je sais ce n'est pas très propre

Akihito au fond de la sale : ………

L'auteur écrivant une partie du one-shot : fait pas cette tête

Asami fumant sa clope : Mais oui, fait pas cette tête, c'est rien

Yamainua sautant de joie : J'adorrrreeeeee le passage ou tu décris ma vie. Mouahh ah ah un vrai psychopathe

Akihito soupirant : je suis entouré de fous et de pervers

L'auteur s'arrêtant : mais non

Akihito s'énervant : quoi mais non, entre lui qui saute de joie parce qu'il est heureux d'être un clown lui qui fume sa clope et en a rien à foutre et toi qui écris des trucs pas possible, faut que je me calme

Asami écrasant sa cigarette : ça vaut mieux pour toi

L'auteur les regardant se défier du regard : Qui va gagner ce combat

En attendant la suite, envoyez vos reviews


	4. Chapter 4

_-« Asami c'est moi…. »_

Chapitre 4

La voix du photographe était faible et essoufflé. Comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. Qu'avait-il fait pour être essoufflé à ce point ?

-« Akihito, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Asami même s'il s'avait que ça ne servait à rien de poser cette question.

-« J'en peux plus, cet… homme est cinglé…Tu… tu… as reçu la lettre ? » sa voie tremblait et Asami constata qu'il y avait un problème. « Il… ont dit que j'allais….ser…servir de…de…cobaye. J'ai ……. »

-« Tu as peur. » coupa Asami. « Ecoute, tant que je ne sais pas où tu te trouves, je ne peux pas t'aider, ne fait pas ton gamin pleurnichard, tu veux ? »

Pas de réponse venant du jeune homme puis, après quelques minutes, il reprit :

-« je n'ai pas dit ça !! » répondit Akihito. Visiblement, il était toujours le même, malgré sa position.

-« Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ? Avais-tu envie d'entendre ma voix ? » Comme Il n'y eu pas de réponse l'homme d'affaire reprit. « Tu es idiot ou quoi ? Si ton agresseur apprenait que tu as pris contact avec moi, tu risquerais de le regretter. En es-tu conscient ?

-« Oui, mais………. j'en peux plus….. je t'ai… appelé pour…. te dire où…. je suis.. je l'ai… ai…. Entendu parler…… Je suis dans un…. hôpital près du port de Tokyo…. Il est désaffecté mais je ne connais pas son…. nom. » Le jeune homme avait de plus en plus de mal à parler. C'est alors que le yakusa entendit du bruit. Le photographe lui raccrocha au nez.

Akihito décida de sortir tant bien que mal des toilettes dans lequel il se trouvait. Il se retrouva face à ce taré qui tenait une sorte de seringue à la main.

-« Attrapez-le ! » ordonna le psychopathe. « Et maintenez-le pour qu'il ne bouge pas. » Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent et attrapèrent le jeune photographe.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous allez encore… Me faire. » demanda le jeune homme à bout de souffle. Yamainua sortit la seringue ou un liquide douteux s'y trouvait. En effet le liquide était violet mauve, couleur assez inhabituelle.

-« Vous n'allez pas…… pas m'injecter ce truc ??? » Question totalement stupide venant du photographe. Bien sûr qu'il allait le lui injecter, chose qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Le médecin fou s'approcha du jeune homme, faisant sortir l'air que la seringue pouvait éventuellement contenir. Akihito essaya de se débattre et de se dégager, mais les deux hommes le tenaient fermement. La seringue le piqua au pli du bras, et injecta le liquide, dans sa totalité.

-« Tu verras, tu vas te sentir bien et Asami ne pourra plus te reconnaître. Il ne voudra plus de toi une fois que le produit assurera son effet. Asami sera alors à moi. Mouah ah ah. »

Akihito, sentant que sa tête commençait à lui tourner, s'écroula sur le sol et quelques secondes plus tard, tout devint noir. Les deux hommes l'enchaînèrent et quittèrent la salle.

-« A nous deux Asami. »

L'homme d'affaire venait de se faire raccrocher au nez, chose qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment, mais il prenait en compte la situation du jeune homme. Il composa ensuite un numéro et tomba sur l'un de ses hommes.

-« Ecoute, je veux que tu me trouves un hôpital désaffecté, à proximité du port, compris ? » ordonna le mafieux.

-« Entendu, je le ferais. » dit-il à son patron. « Ca ne prendra que quelques minutes. »

-« Rappelle-moi quand tu auras trouvé. »

-« A vos ordres » Et sur ces mots, le brun raccrocha.

Il fallait faire vite avant que le gamin ne succombe. D'après le souffle de son amant, précédemment entendu, il devait être à bout, et pas dans les meilleurs conditions physiques qui soient. Quatre jours s'était écoulés et l'homme d'affaire avait reçu une autre vidéo avec une autre enveloppe. Bien sûr il n'y avait même pas jeté un coup d'œil.

Son téléphone sonna quelques instants plus tard et le yakusa décrocha.

-« Je viens de trouver un hôpital désaffecté dans le secteur du port. Il traitait les patients atteints par l'amiante. Il est près d'un entrepôt dans lequel l'on y mettait des pièces détachées pour bateau. C'est le seul que j'ai trouvé. J'ai déjà envoyé un homme pour constater si le jeune photographe est bien à l'intérieur. » dit-il. « Apparemment, il a l'air d'y avoir des gens qui font pas mal de raffut. Que dois-je faire ? »

-« Envoie tous les hommes disponibles à cet hôpital et attendez-moi là-bas et fais-moi aussi parvenir une voiture.

-« Entendu » Il raccrocha.

Asami resta un moment le regard posé sur le téléphone, puis il se leva et enfila sa veste. Il prit le soin de prendre son arme et la rangea dans son Holster qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de sa veste. Il sortit ensuite de son bureau et prit l'ascenseur. La voiture était déjà arrivée et il se dirigea à pas lents vers celle-ci. Son homme de main lui avait donné l'adresse de l'hôpital ainsi que son nom. Il demanda donc à son chauffeur de le conduire là-bas.

Arrivé sur place, il constata que ses hommes l'attendaient. Il sortit de la limousine et observa l'hôpital. Il y remarqua un homme, perché sur le toi, regardant les alentours. Il donna quelques consignes à ses hommes, qui s'exécutèrent. Ils partirent chacun de leurs côtés, faisant le moins de bruit possible, pour ne pas être repérés.

L'homme d'affaire, quant à lui, se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée sans que l'homme du toit ne le vît. Une fois à l'intérieur, il commença à progresser tout en se cachant derrière le mur. Mur qui était blanc, et qu'il était facile de tacher, surtout quand la tache était rouge. L'atmosphère qui y régnait n'était pas très rassurante. Un silence de mort régnait, et une odeur d'antibiotique planait. Pas un bruit, rien. Il avait bien précisé à ses hommes de mettre des silencieux pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Il voulait avoir une chance de se retrouver face à ce chacal.

Le yakusa parcourut un dédale de couloir qui se ressemblait tous. Il élimina les quelques gêneurs, leur éclatant la cervelle et laissant des taches pourpres ainsi que des bouts de onne sais trop quoi (1) sur le sol où encore sur le mur. C'est à ce moment là qu'il intercepta une conversation. Celle-ci était sur le jeune homme. Ils riaient et se vantaient de ce que leur patron avait fait sur le pauvre corps du photographe. L'homme d'affaire remarqua alors que leur chef riait avec eux. Il décida de passer à l'action. Il sortit de sa cachette et tira avec précision sur les deux hommes de main, faisant gicler le liquide rouge sur leur patron. Celui-ci se retourna et sourit.

-« Je vois que tu as réussi à me trouver ? Mais tu es en danger tu sais. » Dit-il d'une voix qui était assurée.

Asami sourit. Sourire qui faisait froid dans le dos.

-« C'est toi qui est en danger. » Répondit celui-ci. « Tes hommes ne viendront pas t'aider, tu es seul. »

-« Je vois. C'est ce morveux qui t'a prévenu ? »

-« Qu'il m'ait prévenu ou non, ça n'aurait rien changer, je t'aurais retrouver de toute façon. » dit il. « Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'attaques, visiblement, je suis plus fort que toi. » Sa voix était menaçante, elle faisait peur et yamainua en trembla légèrement. Asami sourit. « Je te fais peur ? »

-« Pas le moins du monde. Je suis même heureux. Je t'ai enfin en face de moi, et ce que je m'imaginais était fondé. Ce corps à l'air d'être vachement musclé, tu as dû donner beaucoup de plaisir à ce gosse. Il n'imagine pas la chance qu'il a. » Il s'arrêta un moment puis reprit « Ce fut un vrai plaisir de le voir souffrir, crier et gémir de plaisir, une vraie pute, un corps aussi fin et fragile que le sien, c'était vraiment mar…………… »

Un coup de feu retentit et le chacal se retrouva au sol, la jambe en sang. Il essaya de se redresser mais un violent coup s'abattit dans la mâchoire.

-« Reste au sol. Tu vas regretter de t'en être pris à Akihito, et crois-moi tu vas souffrir, et tu me supplieras de t'achever tellement tu auras mal, chose que je ne ferais pas. »

-« Mouah ah ah, splendide ! Ce visage froid, j'adore, nous sommes pareil, nous aimons faire souffrir les gens, c'est pour ça que je t'aime. »

Asami fronça les sourcils.

-« Hélas, je ne suis pas comme toi. Mon pauvre, tu es complètement cinglé. »

-« Oui je le suis, je suis un cinglé qui aime voir les gens souffrir, tu vas regretter de m'avoir fait mal, ton jeune amant, tu ne le reconnaîtras pas, fait moi confian…… » Un autre coup s'abatit sur lui, mais cette fois-ci en plein ventre, ce qui le fit cracher du sang.

-« Tu as dépassé les bornes Yamainua » dit Asami. Au même moment, deux hommes arrivèrent. C'était deux des hommes de main du yakusa. Un s'approcha et prit la parole.

-« Le bâtiment est vide, nous nous sommes débarrassés de tout le monde. Nous avons aussi trouvé le jeune homme. »

-« Bien. Emmenez-moi cette ordure à l'ombre, faites en ce que vous voulez, mais ne le tuez pas. » Ordonna t-il. « Toi, emmène-moi à l'endroit où se trouve Akihito. »

-« Entendu. »

Un des deux hommes récupéra le kidnappeur, pendant que l'autre guida son patron. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte, puis son homme se retourna vers son patron. Celui-ci le regarda d'un air interrogateur, puis l lui fit signe d'ouvrir la porte.

Ce qu'il vit le fit rager.

Akihito était enchaîné, nu comme un vers, et inconscient. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait été essoufflé. Son corps ne pouvait plus le soutenir, il était recouvert d'ecchymoses, et le fait d'être à côté était encore plus abominable. Les murs, j'adis blancs, étaient recouverts de différentes substances, dont le sang du jeune photographe.

-« Détachez-le. » ordonna l'homme d'affaire. Ses hommes s'empressèrent de le détacher. Asami s'approcha et s'accroupit à côté. Son corps était froid et pâle.

Akihito était dans le noir, ne voyant rien et tâtant le terrain. Il vit une porte violette. Il entendit des voix, mais ne les écouta pas. Cette porte avait quelque chose de réconfortant, lui disant que s'il l'ouvrait, il serait en sécurité. Il pensa toutes ses choses et décida de se diriger vers la porte, n'écoutant pas les voix qui l'interpellaient. Il ouvrit la porte, où ses parents l'attendaient, les bras ouverts. La porte se referma sur lui, laissant le vide dans son esprit.

Le corps du jeune homme remua. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui pour s'arrêter sur le yakusa. Son regard ne quitta plus celui de l'homme d'affaire. Des larmes naquirent dans les yeux du gamin puis celui-ci sauta dans le bras du yakusa :

-« PAPA !!!!! »

**A suivre……**

Je vous laisse deviner

Akihito abasourdit : c'est quoi ce délire, je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Asami se tapant le front : ce n'est pas vrai, vraiment un gosse.

Akihito regardant Asami : tais-toi, ce n'est pas toi qui dit « papa », en plus, à toi, aaahhhhh !!

L'auteur le sourire aux lèvres : il te traitait de gamin, là tu es vraiment un gosse.

Akihito ce donnant une gifle : Dites-moi que je rêve, c'est pas possible.

Asami fumant sa clope : arrête tes âneries, ce n'est pas toi qui vas devoir te supporter.

Akihito un regard noir : plains-toi à l'auteur.

Auteur regardant les lecteurs : Quelques reviews ??


End file.
